Forsaken Journeys
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: There was once a youth who wished to free the world of Miasma...this is the story of her and her caravan on their adventures.
1. Saying Goodbye

Forsaken Journeys By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: I began this fic when I first bought the game. I've used some of my actual characters in the making of this fic. I will update as I progress in the game, so if I appear to not be writing anymore, assume that I am stuck in the game LOL. And now we begin.  
  
PS: I know there are so many fics, but plz read mine! Also, I have a plot figured out. I don't know if there ends up being a plot in the game, but this is FANFICTION! Lol.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two white suns rose over the green fields and thatched-roof cottages of Larïdan, lighting up the horizon. Clouds of picked cotton floated lazily overhead while the villages awoke to a new dawn.  
  
Cows grazed and workers headed out to prepare for the harvest. The blacksmiths set out upon their day's work, hammering bronze and iron into deadly weapons and elaborate armor, while scarfing down a measly breakfast.  
  
The family of Alchemists were up even before dawn, grinding ingredients to create potions, experimenting with new artifacts from the trail, and adding elemental magic to metal ore. Zöe, Zen Gatt's daughter, lay on the roof, her back facing the sky, pulling threads of grass from the weave. Her long Selkie hair flowed graciously about her shoulders, and her snake like eyes could pierce hearts as well as minds with one glare.  
  
Hidden by locks of blue, crystal tears fell down her face like leaves from a tree in the autumn. Unknown from the outside, Zöe's thoughts were not focused on the family profession. They were directed at the Larïdan Myrrh crystal. 'It is the sorrow and salvation of us all,' Zöe mused.  
  
It was the day that Larïdan's crystal caravan would be departing in search of Myrrh. Zöe had been chosen as the leader of the caravan, While she was extremely honored by this position, she was also worried,. In the village, Zöe was regarded as one of the few experts on Myrrh trees, as well as the miasma-filled world. Any one of the villagers would have said that Zo would be the first person to brave the outer cities. The truth was, however, she was deadly afraid.  
  
Ten of the fifteen years of Zöe's life, she had prepared herself with vigorous sword fighting, lessons in magic, and basic knowledge of the land. Now, she was close to getting cold feet at the last moment.  
  
As Zöe wrapped up her thoughts, she crouched and sprung into the air, doing a complex mid-air flip before landing on both feet in the grass.  
  
"Zöe! That was awesome!" Selena, another Selkie from the village, sprinted up to Zöe's side. They had been best friends ever since Selene had been born. She was a year younger than Zöe, and the two were practically inseparable.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't wait until tonight. We're going to be caravaners!" Selena said with glee.  
  
"Yeah." Zöe answered softly as she and Selena wandered down to the Crystal.  
  
"Oh come on, Zöe, you cant actually be nervous can you? We've all been waiting for this moment ever since the Eldar announced that the Tida village caravaners were lost."  
  
"Did anyone find out what happened?" Zöe asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, rumors say that Tida lost all their caravans in the Miasma stream. All of their chalices stopped functioning halfway through."  
  
"But...that could only happen if the elements changed, or the myrrh simply stopped resisting the miasma flow." Replied Zöe.  
  
"That's not the only thing. Tida kept sending out more villagers, but none of them came home. They finally let the last of their children leave. At the end of the year, they all stood waiting for the last caravan. But the caravan never came. They didn't even try to escape, the poor people. Could have fled to Alfaitaria. But no, they just stood there."  
  
"Well, its just a haunted town now. I'm glad we won't have to go there."  
  
"But we will!" exclaimed Selena, "A Myrrh tree grew there. It happens to be the sixth stop on our journey."  
  
"Oh..." Zöe commented, turning white. "I should have known. Myrrh tress always grow in the miasma-infested towns."  
  
As they reached the Larïdan crystal, Zöe and Selena kneeled and said a prayer. After standing up again, Zöe ran up and placed both palms on the surface of the crystal. It helped calm her nerves. Selena walked up and did the same. The myrrh would pulse through her veins and make them feel clean again. At least for another day.  
  
As Selena's fingers connected with the smooth surface, a single image flashed through her mind.  
  
She saw a great Myyrh crystal, encased in darkness. Something was trapped inside, encased in the Myrrh that filled the blue structure. As Selena looked closer, the image blurred and she was thrust back into the real world.  
  
"Selena! Are you hurt?" Zöe stood beside Selena, grasping her hand tightly.  
  
"Um..I don't think so. I had a vision!"  
  
"Really?" Zöe replied. "All I saw was you standing with your hand on the crystal. You went rigid, and you wouldn't answer me. I entered your mind to get you out. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Why don't we get ready for the ceremony?"  
  
Zöe nodded and the two girls went off the change for the evening's ceremony. Hair was washed, clothes were cleaned, and weapons were polished and sharpened. After a few hours, the girls were ready. The rest of the day was spent in meditation, as the caravaners prepared for the long journey ahead.  
  
As the suns began to set, the caravaners were called to the Myrrh crystal. Their belongings had already been loaded, and all that was left was to say goodbye. Four caravaners stood on the staircase surrounding the crystal: Zöe, Selena, Rikku (A clavat boy), and Terran, a lilty. Zöe's mother Ran Sie stood in front of the four, facing the crowd of people.  
  
"Families of Larïdan!" she spoke loudly, "We have come here today to witness the first generation of caravaners from our peninsular village. A perilous journey lies ahead of them, full of enemies and lonely nights. They set out to keep our town safe, and for that we honor them."  
  
Zöe's father Zeh Gatt, and sisters Floo Koo and Momo Phiy walked up as Rah Sie turned to face Zöe.  
  
"Zöe, my dear daughter," she spoke, grasping Zöe's hands in hers. "Stay safe, and protect the others. You will come home soon."  
  
Rah Sie walked away to join the crowd, and Zeh Gatt came forward. He handed Zöe a chunk of Iron as large as her palm. Strange lines ran down the crevices.  
  
"This is thunder-infused iron ore. Unless I have a rival somewhere in the world, this is the only piece in existence. During your journey, look out for weapon plans. Take them to the blacksmith and have him use this Iron. I love you, Zöe. Be safe."  
  
Zöe hugged her father and placed the Iron in her pocket. Next came Momo Phiy, who simply said, "Please be careful out there. I don't want to lose my little sister."  
  
"I promise," Zöe replied. Last of all was Floo Koo, who ran up and hugged Zöe around the waist.  
  
"Zo, I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know, Floo, but it's my duty. I'll write to you."  
  
Floo's face lit up. "Okay! You have to watch out for the scary monsters."  
  
Floo looked around as if she didn't want anyone to see, then pulled out a small relic from her pocket. Its gold edging shone in the firelight, and a blood red feather was encased within. A fiery glow emerged from the core, and Zöe suddenly felt a warm feeling.  
  
"This is my gift. It's pretty, but Mommy said it's very powerful."  
  
Zöe took the relic and immediately recognized it as Phoenix Down. She felt herself blown from her body, then returned in a flash.  
  
"Wow, what happened?" Floo asked.  
  
"I was enlightened in the ways of spirits. Thank you, Floo."  
  
Zöe kissed Floo's forehead vefore sitting cross legged and stretching her chest to the ground. She retained this position, listening to the world's many wonders while the other caravaners said their goodbyes. After all were bent down to the earth, Selena's mother, Wam Soo, came up. Behind her were Rikku's mother Julia and Terran's mother. They bore a bright silver chalice in their hands.  
  
"Rise, protector of the Earth." Wam Soo placed her hand on Rikku, and he was bathed in a yellow light. He stood and saluted the crowd.  
  
"Rise, protector of the Wind." Wam Soo placed her hand on Selena's head and she was bathed in green light as she rose.  
  
"Rise, protector of Fire." Terran was bathed in red and stood.  
  
"Rise, protector of Water and leader of our caravan." Zöe was bathed in blue light and stood.  
  
After all four were standing, Julia carried the silver front and handed it to Zöe. "Choose your element."  
  
Zöe closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I choose water."  
  
The chalice glowed bright blue and formed an arch over the caravaners. They walked solemnly to the awaiting caravan. The villagers watched as Zöe, Rikku, Selena, and Terran existed the village. As they left, Zöe hugged a large book to her chest. It would be a diary of their journey: The Crystal Chronicles. 


	2. Campsites

Forsaken Journeys By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took so long to get to you guys, I had it written but my computer had a virus. Couldn't type it up until today. Enjoy!  
  
Zöe plopped down by the fire and warmed her hands in the glowing heat. The caravan had been traveling for two days already, and River Belle Path was still not in sight. Zöe could hear Selena and Rikku speaking in hushed silence and the smooth rustle of Terran shifting supplies.  
  
"We're almost out of food," Terran commented, shaking his head. "We'll never make it unless we find more on the trail."  
  
"Hmm. I have no idea how long it will be until we reach River Belle. I did some research before we left, and we should be there tomorrow around mid- day. But..." Zöe looked down at the fire.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Terran asked wearily.  
  
"I should have been able to see it on the horizon. Or feel the pull of the water. But I haven't seen any signs of water near here at all."  
  
"It's ok," Terran replied. 'We can just hope until we find the river."  
  
On the other side of the caravan, Rikku and Selena were still talking to each other. The moon had risen in its silver beauty, and stars twinkled as in to say hello.  
  
"Selena, do you think we'll make it?" Selena shifted awkwardly and played with her hair. Rikku grabbed her hand, and she whirled around.  
  
"Please, I need to know. You're the most prophetic of all of us. I think so, anyway."  
  
"I don't think all of us will make it," Selena admitted. "At least one of us will not return home from the journey."  
  
"Ah." Rikku replied. He jumped down from the caravan and walked off to the side of the road. As he stopped to look at the heavens, the rock came out from under him and he rolled off the cliff.  
  
"Rikku?" Selena said as she turned around. "Rikku?!" She walked over and screamed. He was gone.  
  
"WHAT?!" Zöe yelled when she found out what had happened. "Calm down...we can just go look for him."  
  
"But...but...I'm really freaked out about heights!"  
  
Zöe did not speak. Instead, she walked over to the edge of the precipice and began to climb down.  
  
"Zöe! You don't know what's down there!" Selena yelled. She really didn't want to follow her.  
  
"Rikku is, so I'm going down!" Zöe replied. Selena sighed and turned to Terran.  
  
"Do I have to follow her?" Selena asked.  
  
"Of course." Terran laughed. He walked over, hoisted Selena over his shoulder, and ran after Zöe. He stepped easily down the rocks and son caught up with Zöe.  
  
"Terran, you better not drop me." Selena whined. Zöe winked at Terran, and he laid back, causing Selena to fall. A scream and a thump were heard, and Zöe smiled.  
  
"She's going to kill me, you know." Terran grumbled.  
  
"Oh, big deal. Don't cry or anything." Zöe jumped from the rock face, falling down...down...down...until she hit soft dirt.  
  
"Selena?" Zöe called. A hand reached up and grabbed her ankle.  
  
"I'm right here with Rikku. Thanks a lot for telling Terran to drop me." Selena said.  
  
"Oh, good. Glad there are no hard feelings," replied Zöe.  
  
Zöe pulled a long branch out of her pack and struck a flint. A long flame burst from her hand. She dropped it, and soon a great fire was roaring. Terran walked over and added some firewood. Everyone sat down as Zöe tended to Rikku's wounds. He was unconscious from the fall.  
  
"Lets rest here until morning," she advised.  
  
End note: Hope you guys like it! I have chapter three ready to type, but if you want it, you have to review! ( 


	3. Crab Legs for Dinner

Forsaken Journeys By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: You all asked for it, here it is!  
  
Selena awoke to bright sunshine and birds singing in her ear. She looked up to see a blue sky and fluffy white clouds traversing the heavens. As she stood up, she called to the others.  
  
"You guys! We made it, we made it!"  
  
"Ugh..." Rikku said as he woke up. "Where did we make it?"  
  
"River Belle Path!" Selena said happily.  
  
Terran jumped up and straightened his pack. Everyone was there...except Zöe.  
  
"Hey everyone!" came a voice from behind. Zöe walked out and winked at Selena.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" Selena said, slapping Zöe on the back.  
  
"Oh...I was exploring the river. I found another chalice last night, and it looked pretty old. I wasn't sure if it still worked, but it reacted to the myrrh. I took it with me. Anyway, I don't think this area should be too hard." She replied.  
  
"Oh..." Selena stood with her mouth gaping. "I thought I was the first person awake."  
  
"Anyway," Zöe continued, "I already got halfway to the tree before I came back. Got some food, too."  
  
In a few minutes, the fire had roared to life again, and Zöe was sliding some fresh meat and fish onto the spit. The group all ate their share, and, packing up, prepared to journey farther into the area.  
  
"I think we leave the caravan here," explained Zöe carefully, "and go with our packs into the fray. After collecting our Myrrh, we'll be sent back to the top of the hill."  
  
Everyone nodded, and Terran piped up.  
  
"Can Selena take our chalice?" he asked. "She's the fastest runner, and then we can take the other one. Just in case we get behind."  
  
"Just admit it!" Selena yelled playfully. "My weapons suck, so I wouldn't be much help in a fight."  
  
Zöe laughed and pulled out her Aura Racket. "It's fine, so does mine. Hopefully we can start stocking up on weapon plans today. By the time we get materials, we'll be able to get some new weapons made back home. I think Selena's dad could do that."  
  
"Okay!" Selena yelled, then went charging in.  
  
"Wait!" Rikku yelled. "I guess you can stay with us until we catch up to her."  
  
Zöe nodded and stayed by his side. She suddenly saw that Selena was having trouble ahead battling two goblin things. She was losing badly."  
  
"I'll meet you guys up there!" Zöe yelled, running outside of the chalice's reach until she reached the other one. Her heath was down a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
"Help!" Selena cried. Zöe came running in, sending fireballs careening into the goblins. They crumbled, leaving magicite and some gil. Zöe grabbed the money and handed the magicite to Selena.  
  
"I already picked some up," she said, before picking up her pace.  
  
"Zöe!" Selena yelled, running after her. Zöe barely stayed inside the chalice's boundary, she was running so fast. After following Zöe over two bridges, into a Moogle nest, and through the river, Selena finally caught up to her.  
  
"Gosh, Zöe..." Selena said as she gasped for air. "You could have given me a chance to fight some of the goblins..."  
  
"Sorry." Zöe said sheepishly. "Anyway, we're at the king crab's cave. You ready?"  
  
Selena nodded, then looked around. "Where are Rikku and Terran?"  
  
"Who knows," Zöe replied, chomping on a bunch of grapes. "We'll find them later. They just won't get any artifacts," she joked. Selena smiled and chugged down some spring water. She held her weapon at the ready. As Zöe walked into the open glade, Selena followed.  
  
Silence greeted them as Selena and Zöe treaded over the fresh green grass. No birds, sang here, and the beautiful waterfall sparkled in the sun. As Selena opened her mouth to comment, as shadow moved behind the think film of water. Zöe jumped back as a giant crab jumped out of the water.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit." Selena said before sending a wave of fira at the monster. It threw out a wave of Slow, and Zöe was hit. Selena yelled out, then got up and continued to hack at the monster.  
  
"AAAAH!" she yelled as Zöe slowly got to her feet. Zöe ran around, sending out a focus attack at the back of the crab. He turned his attention to her, and Selena got a few more hits in. Rikku and Terran suddenly ran in, crisscrossing and hitting the monster with Blizzaga and Holy. The crab began to collapse, sending out even more waves of attacks. As Selena prepared to stab the thing in the head, she collapsed at the crab's feet, paralyzed by a new attack. She looked up as the belly of the crab fell to earth next to her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! Chapter four is coming soon, so read and review!  
  
ThunderCat – I'm glad you liked it. About the Selkie thing, I just created two Selkies in my game, and I really liked them both. There will be a Yuke later, I promise. It's actually going to be part of the plotline, so keep reading!  
  
Phoenix 14 – YAY! Another person who likes the way I changed this around a bit. I'll keep writing this forever, promise!  
  
Lee Jun-Fan – The chalice thing at the end, I really screwed that up. I'll be sure to fix that.  
  
Eridel – Thank you!  
  
Burrito Dan the Garbage Man – I just added that as a twist. The way I did this, I tried to have more of a point than the game does.  
  
Lemurian-Girl – Thanks!  
  
Taslin-Jewel-of-Glacia – Sure, I'll give you some tips!  
  
LinkGirl – I will!  
  
Angel Nina – Thanks for the review, I'll update whenever I can.  
  
BirthofMana – Thank you for your review, and it's great getting to talk to you sometimes. I always love to read your stuff, so keep working on it!  
  
Amethyst Wings – Thanks for being my first reviewer! 


End file.
